


Your Way First, Then Mine

by nicockla



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bath Sex, Bottom Ashton Irwin, Bottom Luke Hemmings, Daddy Kink, Hook-Up, Intimacy, Kinks, Lingerie, M/M, Rimming, Smut, Top Ashton Irwin, Top Luke Hemmings, versatile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:21:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25086088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicockla/pseuds/nicockla
Summary: Luke wants something from Ashton, and Ashton wants something from Luke... if you scratch my back I'll scratch yours?
Relationships: Luke Hemmings/Ashton Irwin
Kudos: 21





	Your Way First, Then Mine

_**This is from my fic 'Hush-Hush'** _

Luke looked Ashton up and down, he was standing across from Luke, in nothing but a pair of soft pink panties with a garter belt and matching stockings. He'd gone all out for him, gotten caught walking out of a lingerie shop with a delicate little black bag and it had been all over twitter that he had a new girlfriend he was shopping for. _If only they knew_ , he'd thought.

Ashton smirked as he did a small twirl, "These are so cute," Luke said as he came closer, reaching out to rub the fabric of the belt between his fingers. "You can't expect to top after this,"

Ashton stepped back moving to pick up the clothes he'd just taken off, "this is your weird kink, not mine, I'll just head back to my hotel," he said picking up his jeans.

"No, no, no," Luke said moving quickly toward Ashton, "alright, once in the panties then when they're off, this ass is yours," he conceded.

Ashton smiled and without warning jumped up, Luke caught him just in time and he wrapped his legs and arms around Luke. He started kissing and biting gently at Luke's neck, he was working on a small hickey when Luke spoke, "Oh so I'm not allowed to mark you, but you're allowed to mark me?" his throat vibrated under Ashton's lips as he chuckled. He didn't bother replying and Luke didn't wait for an answer walking them back toward the bed.

Luke pushed Ashton further up the bed before stepping back to undress and Ashton whined slightly, annoyed that he was taking so long. Once he was finally naked, he sat at the end of the bed and put the two condoms he grabbed and the little bottle of lube on the bed out of the road. 

Luke carefully placed his hand on the inside of Ashton's knee pressing until his legs spread, his eyes lazily admiring as he went. Any other time Ashton would have complained about Luke's slow pace, but this was his fantasy, so he'd indulge him and remained quiet. He finally moved in close, mouthing at the fabric over Ashton's cock, his hands trailing up to the top of the garter belt. He played with it, pulling it back slightly before letting it go, the elastic snapping back against his skin. He then moved, shifted Ashton's legs so he could pull the underwear off but he left the garters and stockings in place. One hand snaked down to rub at his own cock and the other shifted Ashton so he could lick at his hole.

Ashton took a sharp breath and Luke spoke into the side of Ashton's thigh, "you're so well behaved today," he leant in again licking at his taint again.

"I'm just trying to be good for Daddy," Ashton told him, voice slightly breathy.

Luke let out a loud moan and left Ashton's hole in a hurry to get the lube, he squeezed a generous amount on his finger and pressed into Ashton, he moaned involuntarily as soon as Luke's finger entered him. _Finally_ , Ashton thought _maybe he'll pick up the pace_. This time he brought his hand to stroke Ashton's cock the other fingering him slow and teasing. Then abruptly he added another finger and Ashton nearly choked on his breathe.

He kept working him open and then he added a third finger without saying a word, Ashton really wanted to make a snippy remark but held himself back again.

Finally, Luke pulled his fingers out, and then his lubed and condom covered cock was at Ashton's entrance and pushed in, they both let out loud deep moans. He waited a moment his cock fully sheathed inside the other before he pulled back and began to thrust. Ashton couldn't hold back his moans after that, they were low and continuous, tumbling from his lips. Luke was pounding his prostate over and over and working his cock in almost the exact same rhythm. He was hovering over Ashton panting and moaning, his lips next to Ashton's ear, all he could focus on were those moans and the building of his orgasm deep in his stomach.

He didn't last much longer, letting out a loud cry as he came. Luke stopped thrusting but continued stroking Ashton through his orgasm until he sighed let his head fall back. He gently pulled out, clearly having learnt that Ashton didn't like when he didn't. He started to jerk his own cock, but Ashton rose quickly sitting up and pushing Luke off the bed to stand and then took him into his mouth. He sunk down low, taking it all and then quickly pulling back, bobbing fast and deep. He could tell Luke wasn't far from coming so he pulled back, still sitting close to the head as he stroked it.

"Cum for me Daddy," Ashton said voice rough and breathy.

That seemed to send him over the edge as he came in thin ribbons across Ashton's face, his eyes fluttered open and he looked up at Luke whose mouth was slightly open.

"You don't get to cum on my face whenever you feel like now, this was a special occasion," Ashton said getting up and moving around Luke and off the bed.

"I was just going to apologise for that," Luke said getting up off the bed to get a towel.

"Don't apologise I wanted you to," Ashton hummed.

"You were really weird today," Luke said, and before Ashton could reply he continued, "not that I didn't enjoy the sex, was just weird,"

Ashton walked towards him, "Well we were playing out your fantasy, I wanted it to be perfect," Ashton said, kissing Luke right by the mouth.

Luke gently wiped the cum off Ashton's face as best he could, "Well, I prefer it when you talk, but you have ruined lingerie for every other person in existence, I only ever wanna see you in it from now on,"

"You don't have to flirt with me, we've already had sex," Ashton laughed, pulling away and getting two bottles of water from the mini-fridge.

They stripped the bed of the cum covered sheets and cleaned Ashton up a little better, then they just laid there talking about what they had and hadn't liked. Ashton admitted that he only liked calling Luke daddy because Luke liked it not because it was a kink of his. Luke said again that he preferred when Ashton talked more, 'was like having sex with a doll' he'd said. That had led Ashton to tell him about the guy he'd dated who wanted a sex doll that looked just like them and the stories continued to flow from there. Between the two of them they must have slept with some of the strangest individuals on the planet.

After an hour or so though Ashton disappeared and reappeared fifteen minutes later, "There's a spa bath in the bathroom, plenty of room in it,"

"Alright," Luke said rolling his eyes and got up to follow Ashton, the spa had water and plenty of bubbles in it but wasn't full. Ashton climbed in, and Luke followed, it was a decent size and had grooves where arses were supposed to go, Ashton prayed it would be enough to keep them in place. 

As soon as Luke sat down Ashton was kissing him; he was on Luke's lap, and maybe if they hadn't been in the water, he would have ground down into him. Instead he started working Luke's dick in his hand, and Luke let out soft moans.

Luke separated his mouth from Ashton's "Not too much more, you better open me up or I'll cum again,"

He stopped his stroking and sat up so he could reach over the side of the tub and get the condom and Lube, "You're going to have to sit up and bend over, out of the water so I can open you up," Ashton told him and Luke did as he was told. Ashton put some of the lube on his finger and a small amount on his hole; he rubbed his finger gently around the ring of muscle before he slowly pushed it in, "You're tense, relax, or it's going to hurt," Ashton paused, "wait you've done this before right?" Ashton asked, his tone a little panicked.

"Yes, of course. I wouldn't let you take my bottom virginity without telling you," Luke said, voice strained.

"Just relax a bit, I won't put any more in without telling you okay?" Ashton said running one hand caringly down Luke's back, encouraging him to relax the muscles there. 

He did relax a little, and Ashton started working his finger in and out, slowly Luke relaxed more, little by little and small moans began to leave his mouth. "I'm going to put in another," Luke's hole tensed and then untensed, and Ashton put in the second finger with little resistance. He started to move them both and even scissor his fingers apart a slightly and Luke moaned low and rough, Ashton was quickly getting hard from Luke's moans. "Alright one more and then it'll be my dick," Ashton said a light laugh following.

The third finger went in with more resistance than the last, but it still fit and if they fit Ashton's cock would too. He worked the three fingers in and out until he was moaning again. Luke was really starting to enjoy himself and it was turning Ashton on even more. He'd wanted to fuck Luke for so long now, but it wasn't any fun if he wasn't enjoying it.

"You're going to need to fuck me soon, or I'll come from just this," Luke moaned.

He couldn't wait any longer, watching his fingers slide in and out over and over imagining his cock in their place had him aching to get inside Luke. He pulled his fingers out and tapped Luke so he'd turn over, while the taller man sat himself back down Ashton put on a condom, he pulled Luke down a little further into the water and then he guided his tip to the rim, giving Luke a questioning look before receiving a nod and pressing in.

Luke was intoxicatingly tight around him, he looked up and saw that he was wincing slightly, the look soon left his face and Ashton asked, "all good?" and he nodded again. He began to thrust in and out slowly, his hands either side of Luke gripped the tub to hold him steady, his hands wanted to be holding Luke tenderly, he settled instead for Luke's arms wrapped around his back searching for his own support.

Ashton's thrusts became more consistent as they got more comfortable, Luke was letting out pornographic moans in a pitch he'd never heard from him before. His cock was laying on his stomach unattended but was dribbling a small stream of precum, "fuck I wanna come so bad," he whined

Ashton shifted his position slightly with each thrust, until the most obscene moan left Luke's mouth, he thrust again and Luke was coming this time a small dribble against his stomach.

Ashton moved to pull out, but Luke stopped him, "I wanna know what it feels like, keep going," Ashton didn't need to be told twice he was desperate to cum, he thrust into Luke another half a dozen times before he came too.

He pulled out, taking the condom off and throwing it out of the tub before he let his head slump against Luke's shoulder. He grabbed Ashton by the waist and pulled him up to sit on his lap, and Ashton let his eyes close, leaning back against Luke, he was content and blissed out.

"I'd only bottomed once before, and it was terrible. He didn't prep me enough, and it hurt, like a lot," Luke confessed.

"I guessed as much, I tried as hard as I could to be gentle and to let you know everything I was doing," Ashton said, not opening his eyes but turning his head so he was talking into Luke's neck.

"I'm sorry about not telling you when I was going to put something in earlier; I just was hoping you'd have some snarky comment like you normally do,"

"Are you serious?" Ashton said opening his eyes and turning his head to look at Luke. "You wanted me to say something? I held back the whole damn time cos' I thought you wanted some submissive thing going on,"

Luke laughed, "No I just like the panties, actually you're the only guy I've seen in panties in real life, but I don't know it's just sexy the same way it is on women,"

"Ew girls," Ashton said jokingly, "are the panties a bisexual thing? Because I have never had a gay man ask me to do that,"

"Don't know, never had sex with a bisexual guy before, well they weren't bisexual at the time,"

Ashton and Luke chuckled, and Ashton could feel the rumble of Luke's laugh on his back which relaxed him even more, so they stayed there, in the gross comey water and just relaxed.


End file.
